Linaje Black
by Gaiasole
Summary: El no era su sangre o su apellido solo era una persona en ocasiones anónima que disfrutaba de sus escasos momentos de libertad. Aunque el precio a pagar le pasara factura a diario. Los pensamientos de dos hermanos tan distintos como los Black. Completo.
1. Corazón Salvaje

**CORAZON SALVAJE**

_Por: Erol_

De un momento a otro Sirius se acercaría a la chica y le pediría una cita, ella claramente diría que sí y después se divertirán juntos. Conquistar a una chica no le resultaba difícil, en realidad pocas cosas en la vida se complicaban para el merodeador, después de todo era un mago y con un simple hechizo el trabajo estaba hecho.

Aun sin la varita podía hacer magia o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, no encontraba otra explicación para su éxito con las mujeres, o su buena fortuna que lo llevo a compartir vagón con James Potter en el primer año, en sus mejores sueños había imaginado tener un grupo de amigos pero los merodeadores superaban sus sueños de amistad y de hermandad.

El tema más escabroso en su vida era su familia, todo Hogwarts sabía que el primogénito de la ancestral familia Black había sido públicamente repudiado, en las citas las chicas evitaban preguntarle nada de su familia por temor a que las despreciara, todos sabían que salir con un merodeador, aun más con Sirius era todo un acontecimiento, ¿Qué si extrañaba a su familia?

Difícilmente extrañas los sermones diarios de tu padre, o los gritos histéricos de una madre que se aferraba al pasado, y la lejanía con tu hermano menor solo crecía con el tiempo. No los extrañaba. Si acaso en ocasiones se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si él no poseyera ese _corazón salvaje_ que le gritaba: "_¡No lo permitas! ¡No te doblegues! ¡No te niegues a lo que eres!_"

Haber estado en slytherin, admitir un desprecio a una sangre, vivir de sueños de supremacía, y un montón de ideas que él consideraba absurdas. Reglas absurdas, ideas cerradas, doblegar su voluntad, en pocas palabras traicionarse ¿Y para qué?

El no era su sangre o su apellido solo era una persona en ocasiones anónima que disfrutaba de sus escasos momentos de libertad. Aunque el precio a pagar le pasara factura a diario.


	2. El Linaje Black

**EL LINAJE BLACK**

_Por: Erol_

El relicario temblaba en sus manos, poseía un pedazo del alma de ese infeliz al que había llamado: "_Mi señor…_". Aparentemente su hermano mayor le había dado un buen consejo por primera vez en su vida: Aléjate del señor oscuro el no tendrá compasión de ti Regulus, al primer fallo te matara ¡Aléjate!

Que Sirius tuviera razón había sido tan raro, como un evento profético para su hermano menor, ojala le hubiera hecho caso antes de ver por sus propios ojos el monstruo que era Voldemort. Siempre había seguido las ideas sangre pura, aun sin importar que tanto su padre como su madre ya hubieran muerto, que no tuviera que demostrar que era tan buen mago como Sirius.

¿Por qué tendría su hermano mayor la odiosa capacidad de eclipsarlo? Junto a Sirius siempre era el menor, el hermano que tenía dificultades con los hechizos, aquel que junto a su hermano apenas era un pálido títere de sus padres. Incluso sus amigos lamentaban su mala fortuna de que él fuera "_el hermano de Black_" y al final su hermano lo tendría todo nuevamente.

En cuanto destruyera el relicario su vida terminaría, Sirius continuara su vida de galán, seguiría la fiesta con sus amigos, la mujeres suspirarían por él, nadie le reclamaría que usara el apellido Black, sería el ultimo descendiente del linaje, las propiedades y el dinero serian suyas. El muy bastardo recuperaría lo que por derecho era suyo. De todas formas nadie detendría a Regulus de acabar al menos con parte del alma de ese demonio.

Un inquietante pensamiento rondaba su mente, su hermano revoltoso, inquieto y rebelde ya habría destruido el relicario, su hermano odiosamente admirado incluso por el mismo tendría la descarada idea de pensar que después de todo: ¿_Quién quiere vivir para siempre_?

Regulus sonrió al pensar en el bastardo de su hermano, ojala el infeliz le agradeciera su gesto o por lo menos se lo reconocería, pero lo cierto es que Sirius jamás se enteraría de que el último gesto de su hermano menor fue en honor de él.


End file.
